


Bitter Sweet

by JosieUkada



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieUkada/pseuds/JosieUkada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is caught in a rainstorm and takes the shelter under the first awning he sees. Of course it had to be under a bakery and where his first encounter with Levi is, not that it went over very well. There are secrets to uncover as the two get closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Sweet

Eren sighed and glanced up at the sky, which was filled with threatening black clouds that promised rain. Of course, on this particular day, Eren had forgotten his umbrella back at his apartment. The walk to and from campus was not much of a distance, but no one really enjoyed being caught out in the rain. Mikasa and Armin were both still in class, their classes running an hour later just when Eren has finished for the day. 

Thunder cracked across the sky, sounding close. Not a second later, the clouds opened up and rain began falling from the sky.  
“Dammit,” Eren cursed under his breath. He picked up his book bag and held it under his arm as he broke out into a sprint to find at least some short of shelter to wait while the rain cleared up. 

He was already getting drenched and he could feel his clothes begin to stick to his skin. It was not particularly and enjoyable feeling and he wanted nothing more to just arrive home, strip himself of his wet clothes and take a hot shower. Clearing the thought that he could make it home from here from his mind, Eren ducked underneath an awning of the local bakery right next to campus to take shelter. He gave a sigh and leaned his head back against the brick wall behind him, watching the rain pelter off the awning and drip in front of him. Other students were making mad dashes either to their cars or back inside of the school to keep dry. 

The door to the bakery jingled as it opened. “Tch. Rain.”

Eren blinked and turned his head slightly to the right, noticing a man standing there, the door shutting promptly behind him. He was carrying a briefcase in one hand along with a brown paper bag, the words Sugar Sweet Treats written across the front of the back in delicate cursive. The aroma coming from within the shop was heavenly and Eren realized that he had not eaten something since breakfast and it was well going on past lunch time right now. 

Eren turned his gaze to the man beside him, noticing that he looked slightly older than Eren himself.  
The man seemed to be struggling with opening his umbrella, setting down his bag and briefcase to tackle the project in his hands. Eren took the time to take a closer look at the stranger. His raven black hair was styled in an undercut, and he had grey eyes that looked intimidating. His mouth was set in a straight line, or frown, and his demeanor was set so it was hard to guess what he was thinking. He was wearing a usual black business suit, with a simple red tie.

“Oi, what are you looking at?”

Eren jumped slightly and blinked, realizing that the man was now looking at him and giving an expression that Eren made out to be what seemed annoyance. “N-nothing!” he stammered. “I just saw you couldn't get your umbrella to open. Did you need any help with it?”

The man turned his head away and handed over the umbrella to Eren. “Don’t break it, brat.”

“By the looks of what you were doing, it might already be broken,” Eren laughed, giving a smile. The look that Eren received shut him up right there and he focused his attention on getting the damn umbrella to open. After a bit of stubbornness, mostly on the umbrella’s part, it finally sprang open and Eren locked it into place. He held it out to the man with a smile, tilting his here. “Here you are!”

The man took it, accidentally brushing his hand against Eren’s. “Thank you.”

Eren blinked and pulled his hand back quickly, eyes widening. “You’re welcome! I’m Eren by the way.”

“What?”

“Eren, that’s my name.”

“Did I ask you for your name?”

“…Well no, but I just-“ Eren paused, already seeing the man walk away into the rain, umbrella held high above his head, briefcase and bakery bag in his other hand. “Hey wait! You never told me your name!” 

The man did not respond, keeping his pace as he walked over to a car parked in the parking lot. Eren thought the sound of the rain had drowned out his voice, feeling embarrassed to shout out his question again. He glanced over towards the man, noticing that he was now turned, looking at Eren with his hand on the door handle of his car.

“Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I have ever written in a while ;A; Characters may be a little OOC I apologize!


End file.
